User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bahnahkriid page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:05, December 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: admin request. I think I'm fine as far as adminning the wiki goes.User:DavidTheWise33 00:12, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Admining stuff I've seen your argument on David's page and I am starting to agree that this wiki could do with a few more active admins or at least moderators. I think that me and you would be good choices, considering that we're the most active, recent contributors and I have some experience adminning on Dear Esther Wiki. I'd be happy to help out, if there are any Admin spots available as I come here at least once a day. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:19, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Adminning stuff 2 I think that the best outcome would be the both of us becoming admins as then we'll have an admin who represents each part of the TESWIKI RP community. (Me with Lon and Aube and you with ROTSD) I agree about the wiki needing a facelift, personally, I think that some recognition to LON, ROTSD and the Burned-Mane canon should be made in the tabs. (Considering that most of the wiki's members are from those communities.) The only thing that is linked to (in the popular pages) are David's characters and David's fiction, most of which hasn't been edited in nearly two years. Considering that TES wiki has multiple communities, with multiple lores and structures, I think that there's a fair case for having some of these larger communities reflected in the tabs, hopefully bringing more people to the wiki and improving the community as well as showing people that it's still active. Done. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 18:25, May 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Categories That makes sense and the Aube/Nirn thing was accidental and I meant to fix it later, Aube was supposed to be a sub category of LON. Thanks though. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 17:23, May 19, 2014 (UTC) RE Adoption It's taken him ten days to respond to the accusation that he's inactive, which does nothing but improve your case. I'd still rather help him maintain this wiki, rather than 'adopt' it as he still comes back to edit, which shows that he does care about it. Hopefully it won't come to it but it's good to know that there's a way if we find that it's just the two of us... Thanks. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 11:47, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that to. I honestly thought that he had left Wikia, when I first got here as I remember him from Fallout Wiki and that was a while ago. I've read into adopting wikis and it's not as bad as I thought, I'd be more than happy to do it, if it came to it. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 11:57, May 21, 2014 (UTC) An answer David has responded to your request, on his own page, with it's own heading, above everything else, where you're most likely to see it. Just so you know... Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 21:12, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Images Sorry, I only changed one of them back, which wasn't intentional. There was a problem with the infobox, in one of the newer updates, so I copied and pasted an old image box to save myself some time. I do appreciate you changing it to the thing, 'cause I don't know how to do it right. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 09:10, May 27, 2014 (UTC) We find ourselves Sorry, it was late at night, when you messaged me the first time and 2AM the second time. As far as creating our own wiki goes, I don't know if it's worth the effort, when me, you and Apollo are the only major contributors of this wiki. Personally, I think it's far easier to stay put as we'd lose the templates and most of our stuff from this wiki. Though admin/mod powers would make things easier, I don't find them essential to adding and editing articles. As far as I'm concerned, I'm happy to carry on using this wiki for convenience sake as I don't feel especially crippled from not being able to use admin/mod powers. It's pretty much David's loss if he doesn't want to allow sub comunities to bloom and florish on his wiki. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 12:27, May 28, 2014 (UTC) New Wiki Sure, it looks promising and it would be nice to have a community hub that isn't dusty to the point that its users are suffocating. I'll need some time to move my stuff over, since I'm currently very busy with exams but I'll do what I can, when I can. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 15:00, May 29, 2014 (UTC)